A Night Alone
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Two titans ae left at the tower one night while the others are out. Will they admit there feeling to one another or just keep them to their selves and lose each other for ever.


A/N: Ok this is my first Teen Titans song fic so I hope that you like it. Well * sigh* here it goes.

All but two of the Teen Titans were out on this starry night cloudless night . Robin had got to help Batman with a case in Gothoum. Starfire was playing a visit to her sister in jail. Beast Boy went down to Club Laughs ( A/N: I know kinda dumb name, but hey I couldn't think of anything else to call the club.) from what Beast Boy told him it was a stand up comedy club. So that only left Cyborg and Raven alone in the huge 'T' tower for the night. He glanced at the demonic member of the group who was sitting on the other side of the huge horseshoe shaped red couch reading her book. Raven felt his stair. She lifted her pale face from her spell book to relieve dark lavender eyes. She saw that Cyborg was looking in her direction. 

"Is there something you want?" she asked in her monotone as she raised an eyebrow at Cyborg.

**__**

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow 

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be 

And I don't wanna go home right now 

"Yeah," he started as he tried to find what else to say and not end up babbling like an idiot.

"Well what is it?" she asked as she placed her yin yang bookmark in her book, closed it, and set it on her lap.

"I was wondering if you would want pizza for dinner?" 

"Sure." she said as she stood up and walked away. The only sounds that could be heard was Raven's footsteps and the shish of her dark blue cloak as she walked down the hall. Cyborg sighed as he walked over to the phone to order their pizza. //: This is not going to be easy to tell her how I feel.:// he thought as he dialed the pizza place's number.

**__**

And all I can taste is this moment 

And all I can breathe is your life 

And sooner or later it's over 

I just don't wanna miss you tonight 

About thirty minutes later Raven came out of her room just as Cyborg walked in with the pizza.

"What took you so long. You are usually here with the pizza fifteen minutes after you order them." she said.

"I stopped at blockbuster for a few movies. I got your favorites. Jeepers Creepers 2, The Ring, and Signs." he told her and he put the blockbuster bag on the coffee table alone with the two boxes of pizza.

"Ok. That explains it. I was beginning to think something had happened to you." She said, but her face was the same as always. Emotionless, cold, and empty. 

**__**

And I don't want the world to see me 

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

Once one of the movies was put in the vcr they sat down and ate their dinner. After they were done they just kicked back and watched the rest of the movie, but something was eating at Raven.

//: Why did he get horror movies? He hates horror. He is more of the action/advancer type and why is he fidgeting.:// she thought to her self as she looked over at Cyborg from the corner of her eyes. He was moving around like he had ants in his pant. Which is weird to say because he was mostly made of machine, but she shrugged it off, went back to watching the movie, and hoped it was nothing to be concerned about. After The Ring was over he put in Jeepers Creepers 2.

**__**

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

After twenty more minutes Cyborg was still moving around and Raven was growing really concerned for her metal team mate.

"Cyborg what is the matter? You seem uneasy about something?" she asked. As soon as Cyborg heard those words from her he froze. 

//: GOD WHAT DO I SAY NOW!!!! Should I tell her what is wrong or lie and say it is nothing?:// he thought.

"Cyborg what is wrong?" she asked again.

"N-nothing. What would make you think something is wrong?" he asked.

"Well you are fidgeting and you rented horror movies and you don't even like horror. When some one acts out of charter a red flag goes up."

"There is nothing wrong. I like horror movie too, but I just don't watch all the time." he said. Raven could tell he wasn't telling the truth because his human eye twitched.

"Your lying." she said as she looked at him.

" How do you know if I am lying." he asked as he looked at her.

"Because, your human eye twitches when you are lying." she said.

"No it doesn't." he said as he crossed his arms over his metal chest. His eye twitched again.

" Yes. It does." she said calmly.

//: Damn!:// he thought.

" If you don't tell me what is wrong I will find out any way." she said with a smirk. Cyborg looked at her with wide eyes.

//: Dame it and she will do it too. *sighs* I might as well tell her. The worst thing she could do it be disgusted and never talk to me again. Here it goes.:// he thought.

"Fine you win. I will tell you," he began. She smiled at her trump. "Rave…. I like you." he said. Raven just looked at him for a little while.

"You like me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I like you. Love you. What ever word you want to use in the context." he said. He turned his head and looked at the floor which was all he could look at the moment. 

"I love you too." She said as she blushed as well as the sounds of a few light bubs blowing up and one of the glasses that was on the coffee table. 

**__**

And I don't want the world to see me 

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

Cyborg lifted his head up to looked at Raven and seen that her normal pale color was replaced by bright red.

"Why would you like me? I mean when there is Robin and Beast Boy?" he asked as he was a bit puzzled by her statement.

"Well why would you like me?" Raven asked him. Cyborg hadn't expended her to ask anything like that. 

"How could I not you like you. You are beautiful, caring, a great friend, you are there for every one on the team. You may pretended not to have feelings because of what happens when you do show them, but you do show every one what you are feeling the best you can." He said as he slipped his heart out to her. Raven blushed harder.

"Why would you think that I shouldn't like you and why did you bring up Robin and Beast Boy?" she asked him.

"Because look at me. They are all human and I am just a Cyborg. I thought you would have wanted a human." he said as he looked her in the eyes. Raven got up and walked into front of Cyborg. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Cyborg I don't care if you are half machine. You are still you. No matter what. Most people would have thought that there life was over if they became a Cyborg, but you didn't let that stop you. You were happy to be alive and you are always there for everyone on this team when they need some one. That is why I love you. I wouldn't care if you were all machine because it still would be you and don't you ever for get that." She told him with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Raven got up, sat down next to him on the couch, and laid her head on his metal shoulder and he put an arm around her waist.

"So I take it was as we are a couple now?" he asked her. She smiled up and him, lend over to him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Cyborg was shocked, but soon got over it and kissed her back. She tasted sweet like strawberries. Soon they heard a few car alarms going off in the city and a couple of dished in the kitchen breaking. After they broke the kiss she smiled and said.

"Incase you wondering that was a yes." she said. They smiled at each other and went back to watching the movies. 

**__**

And I don't want the world to see me 

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

Later on that night they had fallen a sleep in each others and smiled on there faces. While the other teen titans meet up out side. When they walked into the living room that was the that was the scene that greeted them. Beast Boy went got a blanket and draped it over the sleeping couple.

"Oh look how cute they look Robin." Starfire said softly. Robin nodded.

" We should get out of here before we wake them up." He said as he walked out of the room with Beast Boy and Starfire followed him out, but before Beast Boy left the room he took one last look at the two.

"That a boy tin man." and with that said Beast Boy walked to his room leaving the two lover to sleep in each others arms till morning.

**__**

And I don't want the world to see me 

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am

A/N: I hope that you liked this story. I don't know if I will do another C/R. It all depends if people liked this one. You may want to read my other teen titan story Teen Titan Love. It kinda sucks because I am doing POV's in the story and I never done anything like that before so it will suck. Well review and tell me what you think and no flames please.


End file.
